Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
ATE typically includes a computer system and a testing device or a single device having corresponding functionality. Pin electronics are typically part of the testing device. Pin electronics includes drivers, comparators and/or active load functionality for testing a DUT. The drivers provide test signals to pins on the testing device. ATE is capable of providing different types of signals to a DUT. Among these signals are the test signals noted above, which are used during testing of the DUT (e.g., to test the DUT).